Professional Misconduct
by hillsarealive
Summary: Yama/Sai. Yeah, its smutty, thats what your here for. Anyway, 9 year age gap, set just before the pain attack, Limes, not lemons. Give me enough reveiws and I may continue. Now as a half arsed gift for Em'.


Yamato opened the fridge. A 8-pack of beer, leftovers, milk and slight past best vegetables starred back at him.  
>He had returned from a mission with Team Kakashi just two days ago. During the mission his head had been a whirl, unable to focus on one thing because of that child.<br>_'Child'_ He thought _'He's a child'__  
><em>Yamato had been very sure of his sexuality. Straight. Very straight. He had a few women who were interested; like the nurse who had gone for coffee with him when he visited Kakashi in hospital, and then drugged him so he couldn't protest as he got a flu shot. He laughed to himself; admittedly a poor immune system and a needle phobia were not a good mix.  
>Or Anko maybe? She <em>was <em>into him but he didn't return it. Especially after he found out she had trained under Orochimaru _by choice_. It did give him a small ego boost when he saw her; he could bring the self-proclaimed sexual powerhouse to her knees, without any interest in her. He shouldn't like how he could do that, but he did none the less.

But no. This time around his mind wasn't plagued by some beautiful actress he had seen in a film, or a young, soft, yielding nurse who blushed when he stroked her arm. No. This time his eyes drifted onto the cock-tease that was Sai.  
>He was male, so being with him would be awkward if anyone, especially Kakashi found out.<br>He was from root, so wasn't supposed to even be in a relationship, even though a relationship with the boy was not what Yamato's body was craving.  
>He was on his team, which would be a strike for professional misconduct on his record.<br>And the boy was nine years younger.  
>But none of that stopped him mentally undressing the boy, imagining how the ink from the ANBU tattoo sat in his skin, imagining exactly how toned the hidden parts of his body would be, and plaguing himself by wondering what parts of Sai's body turned him on the most when being touched.<br>Sai had noticed him, staring and had thrown him a far too real smile for Yamato's liking, in fact, quite a sultry smile.  
>Yamato told himself that it was a normal, fake, Sai smile, which had been altered by the fact he had just been poisoned. A weak paralysis poison, barely enough to keep the boy down for more than a few minutes, but Yamato liked to pretend.<br>What he couldn't find an excuse for was how the boy found the confidence to wear such, well, tempting clothes on a regular basis. He had eyed the boy during and hand to hand fight with the 'enemy' on that mission, just watched as his body flexed and his skin glistened with sweat. Oh god, the bare stomach had put knots in Yamato's, who then had to hide his semi until he calmed down.

He let his forehead collide with the top of the fridge as he half-heartedly grabbed a beer. With nothing to do that evening, as the mission paperwork on his behalf was finished, and he was waiting for the children on the team to hand in there, barely one page long statements, which for Naruto could take up to a fortnight, before he could call the mission truly finished; He sat down and flicked the television on, and relaxed for the first time in weeks.  
>He scratched his shoulder; it was itchy from healing after being stabbed. It was a small wound, and he shook it off, after all Hashirama made sure that with his injuries, they would do a day's worth of healing in an hour. He had scared the life out of Sakura the first time he explained it to her. In a way it had a similar drive to jinchūriki healing power, meaning when Yamato was in a darker mood, it would make him doubt his humanity.<br>He had been the only one injured on the mission thankfully, unless you count Sai's poisoning, and the small wound which Sakura healed that caused it. 

Yamato's mind had been tormented by Sai for almost four months now. He had started to hope if he ignored it, it would go away and be put in the mental box named 'never to be reopened', with some other large chunks of his memory. But missions were beginning to feel like torture, trying to keep calm and focused. '_So unprofessional' _He would think to himself. Every. Single. Day._  
><em>He had nearly jumped a mile when he helped the boy to his feet after a fall, and then almost blushed as Sai allowed his hand to linger in his Captains for a moment more than was appropriate. Then for a brief second there was a rare low purr in the teen's voice.

Yamato had to keep reminding himself, even if Sai did feel in anyway attracted to Yamato in the same sense, it would be raw teenage lust fueled by an unbalance of hormones and maybe some sort of peer related complex he had developed from the conditioning of root.

_'Raw teenage lust'__  
><em>Yamato remembered being seventeen, raw teenage lust being the only reason he would socialise. Hatake would drag him out on an evening, flirt and seduce one girl, while he got stuck with her not so attractive friend. Yes, he would still hook up with her, as you only get a small time window every now and again for that type of thing when you're a member of the top ANBU team. He recalled the almost unbearable need for, well... you know. 

He stretched his limbs out along the sofa, with his feel lazily hanging off the end. He picked up one of the small cushions and smothered himself with it.  
>This needed to stop. He needed to stop. He was a respectable man! It would destroy his reputation if people found him ogling the teenage boy, or god forbid he went out, got mind numbingly drunk and told some. Christ, if he told anyone that Sai was the one who kept him awake at night, if Sai was the one filling his more risqué dreams, or if they knew Sai was what he thought of when he couldn't sleep and… Oh god.<br>He smothered himself some more, he had to stop. Maybe tomorrow, go out and try and flirt his way into the knickers of a woman his age.

He did not want a mission tomorrow. What card could he use to get out of it if they had one? Find someone with a cold and kiss them? A small cold would put him out of action for up to two weeks, it was pitiful really. A strong, powerful, ANBU captain could be brought weak and helpless by someone with the sniffles.  
>Sakura would try and nurse him back to health, and if those god damn social studies books said it was kind to help a sick friend, he could only pray Sai hadn't read that part. Otherwise he'd insist on coming over and attempting to nurse Yamato back to health.<p>

He moved the cushion from his face and looked back over at the TV. It walk half nine according to the news. It was already black outside from the rain and cloud. Yamato threw himself to his feet and walked to the tall window overlooking a small park in the middle of a square. If he looked up past the trees, the hospital would be staring him in the face.  
>That's why this apartment was cheap. Nobody wanted it for the hospital view; otherwise it would have been an expensive place to live. When you came through the main door, you went into the living area, which was well lit by a south facing window on the back wall, to the side a large kitchen and dining area with another room for storage, then on the other side a large bathroom and bedroom were hidden behind closed doors. It was big enough to swing a chain of three cats, let alone one.<p>

He let the blinds drop to the floor, but cracks of orange from the streetlights made its way inside. He finished his drink and went for a second. There was a small fizz as a little of the drink fizzed and came out the can. Yamato just swore at it.  
>There was a soft knock at the door. Without even opening it he knew who it was. None of his friends knocked softly like that. They also understood social etiquette and knew not to go to other people's homes after nine unless previously arranged.<br>Yamato checks his appearance in the reflection of the microwave door. No faceguard, messy hair going everywhere and wearing black trousers with a black sleeveless undershirt. He wasn't vain, but he did like the way he looked at that moment, rough and sexy.  
>He opened the door. Leaning on one side of the frame and running his hand back though his hair.<br>"Sai…" he said in a husky, deep tone. "What is it?"

The boy didn't say anything and simply slipped past Yamato into the flat and Yamato shut the door.  
>"Sai, what are you doing here?"<br>Sai ignored him again, unbuttoned his ill-fitting casual jacket. Yamato watched. He had a tight, white t-shirt underneath, it was tight enough to be like a second skin, and white enough.  
>"Here" Sai pulled out a set of papers from the inside pocket. "You wanted mission reports"<br>Yamato, somewhat aggressively took the papers. They were warm. Being pressed against his body for however long.  
>"You could have brought them round in the morning"<br>"You asked for them as soon as we finished them"  
>"Yes but, coming over when it's late is a little bit…"<br>"Is there a problem?"  
>"No it's just that, coming over when it's late, it doesn't look good. It looks suggestive"<br>"Is that bad?  
>Fuck.<br>Oh god. Sai's voice had dropped an octave. It was running right through Yamato.  
>He remembered something he once overhead a few of his female friends quoting from a magazine; <em>'People who use correct grammar enjoy rough sex'<em>. If that were true, then Sai would be a fucking animal.  
>"Captain?"<br>Yamato raised a hand for silence "You don't have to call me Captain when we aren't on a mission"  
><em>'Because it reminds me that I'm your team leader, and I hate it, because it reminds me I can't have you<em>_ and shouldn't even think of tying you up and fucking you until you cry__' _"Actually, I would prefer it if you didn't"  
>Sai slipped his jacket off his arms and casually threw it over the back of his sofa.<br>"What are you doing, Sai?"  
>"What are you doing, Yamato?" He threw back the question.<br>The man's gut twisted. He scrunched his eyes shut for a moment.  
>"I was having a quiet night in" He studied the boy "Have you been drinking?"<br>"No" Sai answered. He moved a step closer to man.  
>He could smell Sai. Yamato told his body not to move, yet he found himself inching closer to the boy. Sai smelt of the rain and cigarette smoke. Fuck. He smelt like Kakashi.<br>"We both know I am far more interesting than a beer and the television, Yamato"  
>"Sai…" He spoke in little more than a whisper "You shouldn't be here. It's not right"<br>"Why? I don't understand?" Sai took a step back "I read in books that people have 'tells' when they are attracted to another person. And you were, giving off- I thought you felt-"Sai stepped back. Yamato grabbed his arm. Sai's eyes focused on the others.  
>"I've got a decade on you, it's not right"<br>"Nine years, not a decade"  
>"Sai! For Christ sake, I'm twenty six, your seventeen" He shook the boys arm.<br>"I'm legal" Sai purred. Yamato's head dropped and lent his forehead on Sai, he couldn't stand hearing the boy like that. He was far too young to be even thinking about it, let alone be coming onto his team leader like this.  
>"You work beneath me, we're on the same team" Yamato reasoned. His better judgement was slowly losing its hold over him. He felt Sai's icy fingertips on his bicep, gently caressing his skin with his free arm, sending torturous shivers through him.<br>"I can be beneath you, if that is what you want" Sai purred into Yamato's ear. Sai's hot breath made Yamato's hair stand on end. More shivers and they were going right down to…  
>"Why are you here?"<br>"Because you want me to be"  
>"Sai!" Yamato pushed him back and put both hands on the boy's shoulders. Sai shook him off. He moved back by the sofa. He picked the beer bottle up of the coffee table and took a sip. He saw Yamato watching, pressed his lips back to the can and finished it off. Sai broke the eye contact and put the can down.<br>"I know I'm young. But I'm legal, have been for over a year now. I make my own decisions, I have done for years. Sometimes I do need someone to steer me in the right direction, I get things wrong sometime, but everyone does. I know what I want, Yamato, and I do not see what gives you the right to try and decide what is best for me" Sai slumped down on the sofa and kicked his shoes off.

He sat back with one leg up on the sofa and the other stretched out. Sai let his head hang back over the back of the sofa, neck bare. His white shirt clinging to him, revealing every single fucking perfect muscle on him. Yamato let his eyes drift down the boys figure. His trousers stretched tightly over his crotch, he wasn't hard, but Yamato didn't think it would take much for him to get there, judging by the pink touch across his neck and cheek.

Yamato knew Sai. He knew that he could be a manipulative little shit when he wanted to be. And he was pretty damn sure that's what he was doing right now.  
>Still, that didn't stop him stalk across the room. He stood before the boy, who raised his head to look at the man.<br>"I could lose my job"  
>"You have a perfect record, and you are the best ranking ANBU in the village. Kakashi-sempai had 47 strikes of professional misconduct before left ANBU, 12 majors, and 35 minors. I don't think you will lose job over one major"<br>"Tsunade does things differently now"  
>"So we just make sure that no one were to find out"<br>Yamato reached forward, bent over and laced one hand into the boys hair, the other pressed down his hip.  
>"Is this what you want? Really?"<br>Sai eyed him up down "Yamato… please. It's not like you have lured me here, I came of my own choice"  
>Yamato laughed "You know Sai" Yamato lent forward, lifted a knee up onto the sofa and let the hand on Sai's hip run down to his thigh. He pulled on Sai's hair and the boy let out a whimper. Yamato had tried to imagine what sound the boy would make as a cry of pleasure, a high pitch cry or a low vibrating moan?<br>"You've been driving me mad, you know that?" Yamato confessed as he pressed his body into the boys.  
>He could hear his head screaming '<em>Wrong! Wrong!' <em>At him over and over. But he was done with listening to it.  
>"Yamato…" Sai moaned.<br>"No no" He lent in, gently pressing his lips to Sai's jugular "Not that. I have something else for you to call me"  
>"Hmm? What is it, Tenzou?" purred Sai. The man pulled back quickly, Sai had thrown him out of his cool. "You are pretty well known within ANBU. I've always known your name. You just said you wanted us to call you Yamato so I did"<br>Tenzou sunk his face into the side of Sai's neck and started leaving tiny bite marks. Sai put his hand between them and started fumbling his zipper. Tenzou gave up on the biting and slowly licked the underside of Sai's jaw. Sai's hips started moving beneath the man, the boy searched for friction, Tenzou played along and basically started dry humping the boy.  
>"Y-Tenzou please just, kiss me" Sai pleaded.<br>Tenzou smirked as he tormented the boy's thigh "No".  
>Sai grabbed a fistful of chestnut hair and dragged the wearers face over to his.<br>"You're desperate-" Tenzou taunted before being cut off by Sai's rough lips. There was no delicacy or hesitation, it was just lust and need.

Sai succeeded with the zipper and started jacking himself off. Tenzou broke off this kiss to watch the boy wriggling beneath him.  
>Tenzou slipped his hands under the boy's shirt and slipped it over his head. Tenzou gazed up and down the boy's flawless torso. He shifted back to his knees on the floor and tugged down the boy's trousers and freed the kids cock from his briefs. He took the tip of the boys cock into his mouth. Sai's hips jerked and he moaned as Tenzou's hands worked his shaft.<br>God, if this was the type of reaction Tenzou was getting out of him with what could hardly be called a blowjob; he could only imagine what he'd sound like bent over with Tenzou fucking him senseless.  
>Sai pulled on Tenzou's hair like a cat clawing at something to sleep on and he was practically fucking the man's mouth with every twitch of his skinny hips.<br>Tenzou's eyes drifted up the boy, Sai's body pink and sweaty, and his head thrown back with lips parted slightly for air, he didn't look far from losing it.  
>Yamato pulled his mouth off Sai, one hand working the boy's cock, the other franticly working his own through cloth.<br>"Fuck" Sai uttered, his body tensed and he moaned a deep note vibrating deep through Tenzou's core. Sai pulled back hard on the man's sweat damp hair. "Oh fucking hell!"  
>Tenzou was hit by almost unbearable waves of pleasure as he watched the boy cum in thick hot ribbons that settled across his far-too-perfect abs. Sai closed his eyes in the buzz from his orgasm.<p>

Tenzou lifted himself from the floor and moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table facing Sai.  
>"I should not be so turned on by you" He complained. Sai slipped his calves out of his trousers, and repositioned his briefs to hold his cock, despite the fact he was still hard.<br>The teen crawled forward, putting a knee between Yamato's thighs; he pushed the man back onto the low table, his head hanging off the end. The bottle of beer got knocked over and rolled onto the floor with a din. He slipped his hands under the man's shirt, digging into the hollows of his hips before completely stripping the man of his top.  
>Sai straddled his captain, who was clearly not comfy. With one hand he worked the man's cock through the cloth and let his mouth torment the adult's nipples.<br>Tenzou moaned something deep, Sai's name being mixed up in there somewhere. As Sai's hand got into the front of his pants, Tenzou decided it had gone too far.  
>In one swift action he pushed the boy sideways, he fell off the side of the table and hit the floor in the gap between table and an armchair. He hit his head on the floor and went to rub it. When he opened his eyes, he noted that the positions had switched; Yamato was on all fours pinning the teenager to the floor.<br>"You shouldn't be here" Deadpanned Tenzou.  
>"You shouldn't have sucked me off" Replied Sai, mimicking his tone perfectly.<br>Tenzou eyed the boy up and down, his chest covered in sweat and his hair sticking in every direction and to his face. His lips were swollen from their rough kiss, and bruises and bite marks covered his neck. He watched Sai thinking for a while, purely enjoying the view.  
>"Would it be different, if I were female?"<br>"What?"  
>"Even though you've been fucking me with your eyes every time I've looked at you for the past few months, you still claim to be straight. Would you fuck me right now if I was female?"<br>Yamato was taken aback by what the kid said; if he were female? If Sai were female, then it would look like Yamato took advantage of some helpless you girl, and then even if she did consent, if people found they would think he raped her. However a boy was as bad, having to come out that he fucked a boy who wouldn't be fully recognised as an adult for about a year would have him disgraced inside ANBU.  
>"If I had a pair of tits, would it make it better, Tenzou?" Sai deadpanned "If you 'wooed' me and I had all the feminine curves, if I cuddled up to you like a wet kitten after you've fucked me, would it make it different? I don't see why it should matter that I'm male"<br>"I'm straight, Sai"  
>"I do think the fact that you sucked me off, bit my neck, pinned me down twice, and you're erect cock are good arguments for that"<br>Yamato opened his mouth for an argument, but he came to realise he was horny as fuck and pinning the pale kid to the floor, who was going to pay for his cheek.  
>"Fuck me" Sai ordered.<br>Yamato stared down into the boys grey eyes.  
>"You're a virgin" Muttered Tenzou, slightly put back at the realisation.<br>"I don't see your point"  
>"You want me to be the first to have sex with you?"<br>"Yes"  
>"And you don't think you should at least do it with someone… your own age?"<br>"No" Sai licked his lips "You're the only person I want. The only person I've felt sexually attracted to. Which is why I want you" Sai rolled them over in one quick move, straddled Yamato's hips, lent in until there were only mere centimetres between them "To fuck me"  
>Yamato rolled them back over with ease, he was much stronger than Sai, and wasn't going to let himself get dominated by someone that skinny.<br>He forced his tongue into Sai's mouth, playing with his, and taking full control of the kiss as the boy squirmed in pleasure beneath him.  
>With one hand, Sai ripped up the skin on Yamato's back and the other working the adult's dick.<br>The boy moaned through the messy kisses, and rough touches. "Sit" he ordered.  
>"W-what?" Tenzou questioned through raged breaths, his body sweating, almost shaking with lust for the younger boy.<br>"Sit on there" Sai pointed to the armchair. Tenzou complied, sat and spread his legs. Sai yanked down the remainder of the man's clothing. The boy licked Tenzou's cock for a moment, then swallowed the entire thing.  
>"Christ!" Yamato moaned, Sai, inexperienced as he was, was better at head than any female.<br>Before he realised it, Tenzou was rocking his hips back and forth into Sai's mouth, he pushed Sai's head further down and pulled on his hair until the boy groaned. The vibrations from Sai ran down his cock. "Sai…" Tenzou uttered. He looked down to meet the boy's eyes. Sai looked up to him lustfully as his nose rustled coarse brown hairs. The boys hands teased their way up Tenzou's thighs grabbed his hips and started digging into the hollows beneath them with his thumbs, reducing the man to nothing more than a sweaty moaning mess.  
>Tenzou threw his head to the side to break the eye contact; he felt his body coming close to the edge. He breathlessly moaned the boy's name, pulled sharply on the kid's hair while his toes curled.<br>He could hear Sai starting to whimper as he thrust too hard into his mouth. He threw his head back, screwed his eyes up and let out a deep moan of the boy's name. He felt knots tie and loosen inside his abdomen as he came into the back of Sai's throat. Tenzou dropped the vice hold on Sai's hair and allowed the boy to pull his mouth off his cock.  
>"How the- hell- did you do that?" He said breathlessly.<br>Sai smirked and rubbed his lips with a smirk "I have a very poor gag reflex" Sai rubbed the back of his neck and attempted to click it.  
>"Come here" Yamato suggested up to his lap. Sai climbed up and straddled his captain. Yamato rubbed the back of Sai's shoulders, making the boy relax as the tension from the kneeling position disappeared.<br>Sai buried his head into the man's neck as he had his neck softly sucked and nibbled.  
>"Captain…"He sighed out of habit.<br>"No… Sai"  
>Sai turned to face Yamato and let him softly take his mouth with his own. Sai kissed him, softly, gently and almost torturously.<br>Yamato slipped his hands down Sai's back and beneath him. Kicking of his trousers, he lifted the boy and felt skinny legs wrap around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom.

Was he going to do this? Fuck a seventeen year old boy? As soon as that boy touched the bed sheets, there would be no going back. Then again, the things that had already happened that evening were bad enough; he may as well just give the boy what he wanted.

Settling Sai down on his bed, he felt the boy's arms link around his back. Sai purred and pressed his lips to the mans.  
>"Sai, are you sure you want this?<br>"Yes"  
>Yamato softly pressed his lips against Sai's, he pushed him back and removed the small amounts of clothing thy still had on to the floor.<p>

And I don't feel like writing anymore.  
>I started this on a whim, I'll give up on a whim.<br>I do not know how Jiraiya was able to stand near Kakashi without wanting to go die in the corner from embarrassment.


End file.
